The Desolation of Smaug
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: This is a sequel to An Unexpected Journey when the dwarves go to Mirkwood, led by Legolas and Tauriel. When the dwarves escape in the barrels, Orcs appear and Siri needs to come up with a plan and fast.
1. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

_**Thranduil, King of Mirkwood**_

We walked back to Mirkwood followed by Legolas and Tauriel to meet with the Elven King, Thranduil, who none of us like. Once we had entered the gates, we were immediately got searched and got put into cells except for Thorin. I saw Tauriel escort Kili to his cell next to mine and heard him. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."

I smiled and looked at Tauriel's expression as she gazed back at my cousin and replied back. "Or nothing," then she shut the door. Kili smiled and I giggled.

Once Tauriel left, I spoke to Kili. "You've got a thing for her," I smiled widely.

Kili smiled back. "What are you talking about? No, I don't."

I rolled my eyes and replied back. "Kili, please! Yes, you do! I can see it in your eyes, you were flirting with her!" I looked over at Fili, who had been listening. "Fili, sure Kili was flirting with Tauriel?"

Fili stole a glance at his brother, who was waiting for his answer. "She's kind of right, brother. Even though it's none of my business about your love life, you can do whatever you want and we will support you all the way," he smiled lovingly and Kili returned it.

"See? It doesn't matter who you have feelings for or not, but even though Thorin won't accept it, then it's none of his business either," I said and sighed. "Anyway, we should just relax and see what Thorin and Thranduil have decided, then try and get out of here."

Everyone nodded and we waited until Thorin had come back.

oOo

Thorin and Thranduil were standing in front of each other, gazing into one another's eyes for a long moment. Thranduil was the first one to break eye contact and turned his back to Thorin. "I here that you and your company are on a quest. A quest to reclaim a home land and slay a dragon," he turned and gazed at Thorin once more. "You seek upon a jewel and have a right to rule under the mountain. The Arkenstone. I, too, seek gems from the mountain. White gems of starlight. I offer you my help," he bowed his head and closed his eyes for a second then returned his gaze to the dwarf king.

Thorin shook his head and smiled a little. "I am listening."

"If I let you go, you will return what is rightfully mine," replied the elf king.

Thorin turned his back to Thranduil and replied back. "A favour for a favour," he was thinking about it.

"A king to a king."

Thorin shook his head again and made a decision. "I will not trust Thranduil, the great king. I know how you treat your friends! I asked for your help years ago for the suffering of my people, but you turned your back!" Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul and Thranduil went into his face.

"Do not talk to me about dragon fire!" He shuddered as half of his face showed flesh and bone, "I've seen the serpents of the North! If that's how you are going to treat me like that, then so be it," he signalled the guards to take the dwarf away. "You can stay here and rot in the cells with your company and I'll be waiting."

oOo

I sat on the floor, humming a tune, but was stopped when I heard the guards dragging my father to his cell. I got up and shouted on him. "Father!"

Balin was the next to speak. "Did he offer you a deal?"

Thorin paced and replied back. "He did, but I told him to shove it up his arse and all of his kin!"

Everyone sighed. "Well that's it then. That deal was our only hope," replied Balin.

"Not our only hope," said Thorin as he was searching for the hobbit who was still nowhere to be found.

I sat back down again and closed my eyes. Fili also rested his back against the wall in defeat. Bilbo was somewhere in this place but I was worried in case he got caught and then we would never be able to get to the mountain in time for Durin's Day. I started singing again to calm my nerves. Sometimes my Aunt Dis sings to the boys when they were younger and her voice is really like an angel. I heard someone coming from outside of our cells and I glanced over at Tauriel, who walked over to Kili's cell and stopped to whatever caught her attention. "The stone in your hand, what is it?" asked the She-Elf.

Kili glanced up from his sitting position. "It is a talisman. A powerful source that if any dwarf comes to hold this stone, they will be forever cursed," he extended his hand sharply as to scare the elf. Tauriel was about to walk away, but Kili quickly spoke again. "Or not. If you believe in that sort of thing, it's just a token. A rune stone," he sighed. "My mother gave it to me so that I can keep my promise."

Tauriel took a step forward and asked. "What promise?"

Kili looked up at her. "That I will come back to her. She worries, she thinks I'm reckless," he smiled.

Tauriel challenged back. "Are you?"

Kili shook his head. "Nah," he dropped his stone and it rolled out of the cell but Tauriel stopped it with her foot. She picked it up with her hand and examined the object in the light.

There was some laughing in the background. "Sounds quite a party you're having up there," said Kili.

Tauriel replied back. "It's _Marithe en Gillithe_, the feast of star-light. All lies sink to Aldar, a woman's love's best among the stars."

"I always thought it was a cold light, remote and faraway." Kili stared at nothing when he said that.

Tauriel walked forward. "It is of memory, precious and pure. Like your promise," she handed the stone back to him as Kili took it and smiled. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest into the night. I have seen the world fall away, and then the white light forever filled the air."

Kili was intrigued. "I saw a fire-moon once. It rose over the past near Dundan, It was huge. Red and gold it was that filled the sky. We were with escorts and merchants in Ered Luin, they were trading silver wear first and then we took the Green way south. People in the mountains to our left, and we were just mesmerised but the fire-moon at the top of Ered Luin."

Tauriel sat down on the steps when she listened to Kili's story, star-struck about the fire-moon. She continued to listen. What they both didn't know was that a figure standing above them had also been listening. Legolas stood motionless as he watched the two getting on, which made him jealous because he is very fond of Tauriel himself other than the dwarf was fond of her too.

Once Tauriel and Kili finished talking, Tauriel had excused herself and went to join the party that was going on upstairs. Kili sat back down and couldn't stop thinking about the She-Elf, but he knew that they would not be together because he didn't want Thorin mad. He had enough on his shoulders as it is.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter of the new sequel The Desolation of Smaug. It's the second instalment of An Unexpected Journey. Thanks for reading and leave any reviews and I'll update soon. **

**~Shelbi**


	2. Hurt & Wounded (Barrel Escape)

_**Hurt & Wounded (Barrel Escape)**_

I was getting restless and it doesn't help when I'm stuck in the cell, when the beast is trying to push to the surface. I groaned and breathed heavily. "Guys! We have to get out of here like right now!"

The company came alert. Bofur was the one to speak. "Lass, what is it?"

"It's the beast inside of me. It's trying to surface!" I screamed as I heard and felt my bones cracking out of place.

Everyone had heard my bones crack, but my screams had subsided and there was silence. It felt like forever when the incident was only minutes ago. I heard Fili speak first. "Siri?" Nothing was replied back, but I couldn't say anything. Fili spoke again. "Siri, are you alright?"

My only response was a growl and a jerk of my body, head first, hitting the cell door. Everyone jumped at the impact. We heard someone coming towards us with keys and then a familiar voice brought us hope. Bilbo. "Need some help?" he said.

"Bilbo!" shouted Balin.

Everyone cheered, but Bilbo shushed us. "Shh! There are guards nearby!" He came to my cell last, but stopped when he saw me and looked at the others, then looked at me again. "Siri?" I gave a little nod and snorted in confirmation. He opened my cell door as I grabbed my clothes in my jaws and went out the cell.

Fili grabbed my clothes from my mouth and nodded as to say, '_I'll look after them for you_'. I nodded back and we followed Bilbo down to the cellars. I nudged Fili for my clothes so that I could transform back to my human form.

"Ugh! Sorry lads. I needed to get out of there before they killed me," again that's what I thought. "Right so what's the plan, Bilbo?" I whispered to the hobbit.

"Quickly into the barrels," he whispered back.

Dwalin spoke next. "Are you mad? They'll find us."

"No they won't, I promise you. Please, you have to trust me." When no-one spoke, the hobbit turned to Thorin.

Thorin gave an instruction. "Do as he says."

We all climbed into the barrels and Bofur poked his head out and asked. "What do we do now?" Then all of us poked our heads out from the barrels to gaze at the hobbit.

Bilbo walked towards a lever and answered back. "Hold your breath."

I frowned and asked. "Hold our breath? What are you-" but was cut off as Bilbo pushed the lever and the ground gave out and we were rolling towards what seemed like a river. _A river?_ I thought to myself.

We were all out, but we had to wait on Bilbo to join us. Nori was at the back and Thorin at the front as usual. The ground gave out again and out came Bilbo. Nori grabbed the hobbit up so that Bilbo wouldn't drown. "Welcome, Master Baggins," said Thorin with a smile and the hobbit smiled and shook his head. The river was getting faster as it had picked up speed. I saw the drop and my father shouted to warn us. "Hold on!"

We all tumbled in barrels over the falls and got soaked to the bone. Poor Bilbo was clinging onto Nori's barrel for dear life. I heard Legolas shouting something to the guard, an order to shut the gate. Then the horn blew to warn the other guards. They've shut the gate with their weapons drawn, facing us. I gasped when one of them had dropped dead as an arrow had made contact and orcs had appeared.

We were weaponless as orcs came crumbling in, fighting the elves to get to us. I looked at Kili who was gazing up to the lever. I shook my head. "No, Kili! Don't do it!"

Kili glanced at me with serenity. "I have to get us out of here. If I don't, then we will all be dead!" He hopped out of the barrel and landed on stone fighting an orc as Dwalin had tossed him an orc blade.

"No, Kili! You stubborn dwarf!" I hopped out of my barrel and charged at an orc whilst changing into my warg form, killing as many orcs as I could possibly can.

I heard a gasp and groan of pain. I whipped my head around from where the sound had came from. My heart stopped dead short as I saw an arrow sticking out of my cousin's thigh. _No! You stupid dwarf!_ I yelled. I snarled and killed more orcs as I headed towards my cousin who was on the ground in pain.

"Siri-" Kili had gasped out, but was stopped by the glare I gave him.

I jumped on the lever and opened the gate. I nudged Kili to the edge for him to jump into an empty barrel.

"Kili!" Fili shouted up at his brother who the jumped, snapping the end of the arrow.

I jumped into another barrel next with my clothes and changed back into my human form. We were still getting chased by orcs as elves had started fending back with us so that we could escape quickly. Legolas and Tauriel were doing very well for fending them off. Legolas was actually kind of showing off as he had balanced himself on Dwalin and Dori to kill the orcs.

Once everything had started to calm down a bit with the orcs a bit behind, the river had finally became calm and smooth. We swam towards shore and got out of the barrels. Bofur popped up from his barrel and spat water from his mouth. He looked behind him, making sure that the orcs weren't still behind us. "I think we had outrun the orcs."

Kili limped towards the rocks, groaned in pain and collapsed, putting pressure onto his thigh. I walked over to him with anger ad concern. Kili looked up at me, then turned away. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

My anger grew. "Fine? Kili, you just got shot in the thigh with a morgol arrow. You are a reckless being and you're saying 'It's nothing, I'm fine'?" I mimicked. "Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" I widened my eyes as I asked more questions. "Do you have any idea of how long you're gonna live for? That morgol shaft that is still in your thigh is laced with poison! And when the poison spreads through your body, I'm pretty sure you have at least two days to survive!" I shouted.

Everyone were silent and listened to mine and Kili's argument. Kili spoke next. "What was I supposed to do, Siri? Huh? Let everyone get slaughtered and let this quest end ad be nothing to reclaim our homeland?"

"Kili, don't you see? This is basically out death sentence because of a dragon, the mountain, even the Arkenstone! This journey isn't for youngsters like us. You, me, Fili, hell even for Ori for Mahal's sake!" I breathed heavily. "Did you honestly think or thought that we would succeed? Because I don't. It will bring nothing but pain, grief, death and destruction." More silence filled the air, but I wasn't finished. "We should've stayed with Aunt Dis in the Blue Mountains. We didn't sign up for any of this!" I said to Kili, but gazed at my father when I said the last sentence.

Fili and Bofur walked towards Kili and binded his leg. Ori was emptying his boot that was filled with water back into the river. He stopped when he had noticed a stranger standing above him with a bow and arrow. Dwalin grabbed a bit of wood and stood in front of the youngster. The stranger released and arrow at him and another at Kili who had a stone in his hand. "Do that again, and I will kill you."

**A/N: That's chapter 2 up for the sequel. Sorry for updating so late, I had to focus on college work and have been looking for a job constantly. But I will try and update another chapter for you as soon as I can. thanks for reading and please leave a review. It will make my day. :D **

**~Shelbi**


	3. Bard, The Bowman

_**Bard, The Bowman**_

We stood still whilst staring at this human stranger in front of us. Balin spoke to the stranger. "Excuse me, you're from Lake Town," he raised his hands in a surrender motion when the stranger aimed at him with his bow and arrow. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be good for hiring would it?"

The stranger lowered his bow and grabbed the barrels off of us and placed them on the boat. "Where are you travelling from and who are you?"

"We are the dwarves from the Blue Mountains and we are travelling to visit our kin in the Iron Hills," replied Balin as we stayed silent and let him do all of the talking.

Bard walked up to the barrels and rubbed his hands along the damage that the orcs had done. "I know where these barrels had come from. I don't know what your business is that you had with the elves, but by the looks of your expressions, it didn't go well."

"There were a few disagreements and complications between us," I said. I folded my arms across my chest, defending myself.

Bard turned towards me with a confused expression. "What disagreements and complications would that be, if I may ask?"

"That's none of your business. I don't like being rude to strangers, but we have been having a difficult time at the moment," I replied back. "As you can see both of us are wounded, so if you'll excuse us," I walked towards my cousins, but stopped when my father spoke to me.

"Siri, that's enough!" I glanced at Thorin with a confused expression.

I gave him a cold stare. "Why? Obviously you don't really care for the wounded, or even worse, your family. You promised Aunt Dis that none of us would get hurt and look what happened to Kili and I. I have been cursed, whipped and even took an arrow for all of you. Kili even took an arrow laced with poison and now it runs through his veins, he's only got at least 48 hours to live, but all you care about is your precious Arkenstone, gold and the mountain!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thorin roared with anger as he lashed out at me. We stared at each other in anger, confusion and dread.

I broke my gaze and faced Kili. "Come on! I'll carry you in my warg form."

Kili argued back. "Siri, I'm fine-"

"Don't argue with me Kili! And you are not fine! Now don't make up any excuses and win this argument because I won't allow it. Now do as you are told and get on my back." I transformed into my warg form and Kili, who had no choice, climbed onto my back. I nodded to Fili, who nodded back.

Bard watched us closely with a careful eye with a hint of confusion and amusement. Balin walked up to Bard and asked if he could help us and that we will pay double the cash that we had. Bard had accepted and told us to climb back into the barrels and stay hidden whilst he would speak with someone to fill the barrels when we had arrived in Lake Town.

Fili turned to Kili and I, still in my warg form, and gave us a warning glare. He knelt in front of me and spoke. "Siri, I know this is difficult and I understand your frustration with Uncle, but you have to calm down and control yourself before you will do something that you'll regret."

I looked away and stared into the distance, thinking about what Fili had said. I snorted and laid down on the floor with my back turned towards the others.

Kili glanced at me with guilt and he had placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him for a few seconds and placed my head back down. I sighed, closed my eyes and relaxed my body into a quick nap.

oOo

The dwarves were talking quietly amonst themselves as Thorin and Dwalin stared at Bard curiously and whispered to each other. "I don't like this at all, how do we know that we can trust him?" ask Dwalin to Thorin.

"We don't, I don't like it either but we have no other option than going through Lake Town so that we can get to Erebor," replied Thorin.

"I say we just toss the blighter in the river and get it over with," snorted Dwalin.

Bilbo sighed. "Bard! His name's Bard," he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bofur looked upon the hobbit with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Um... He told me," replied the hobbit.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him," huffed Dwalin.

Everyone shook their heads at Dwalin's word choice and faced toBalin who was counting the money to give to the bowman. Balin spoke. "Um... There seems to be a slight problem, we're 10 coins short."

Thorin looked upon his sleeping daughter and his friend, Gloin, then sighed. "Gloin? Come on, give us what you have."

Gloin blinked. "Don't look at me! I don't have that much. Do you think I'm made of money?" When nobody answered or even listening to the poor dwarf, their attention were on the mountain. Gloin stopped and whispered. "Bless my beard. Here take it! Take all of it!" He handed over his money to Balin and gazed up at the mountain again.

Kili looked down at his sleeping cousin, debating whether or not he should wake her up. He glanced over at his Uncle, catching Thorin's eye in the process when he nodded to give an order to do so. Kili knelt down beside his cousin and laid a hand on top of her head, massaging her to get her to wake up from her slumber.

oOo

I felt a hand on top of my head, massaging my temples and disturbing me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered opened and looked up at the owner of the hand. Kili. I stretched out my limbs and yawned to get most of the sleep away. I sat up and looked into Kili's chocolate eyes with confusion, waiting on his explanation on why he had woken me up.

Kili felt the tension and smiled a little. "We're nearly at Lake town, Siri. It's best if you changed back into you're other form before we get caught at the gates."

I hung my head down and snorted. I grabbed my clothes and went behind the barrels for some privacy to get changed, without anyone watching me. That would be awkward.

Once I got changed, I came out from behind the barrels and spoke. "Right, what's the plan?"

"You need to get into the barrels so that nobody can see you. I'll do the rest by filling the barrels up with fish from the local fisherman port, that way it'll be easier to get past the guards," replied Bard.

I stood there in shock and disappointment. "Sorry, but I am not going into those barrels filled with rotten fish just to get into the village. No, I may as well cover myself with that big blanket in the corner of this boat, thanks very much." I walked over to the blanket but a hand stopped me. I looked up and glared at my father.

"You will get into the barrels with us," said Thorin sternly.

I glared more, throwing daggers at him. " Didn't you once told me that a lady doesn't hide in barrels because it's a man's job to do it?" I raised my eye brow questionly.

Thorin gave me a strange look and his eyes were, well, empty? I don't know what it was but I think I should just shut my mouth from now on.

**A/N: That's chapter 3 of the sequel up guys. I'm so sorry for the delay, had some college work to finish off and been looking for jobs which is a nightmare when you are living in Dunoon. not good at all. but please review, follow and favourite and I will update soon. :D**

**~Shelbi**


	4. Entering Lake Town

_**Entering Lake Town**_

We climbed into the barrels when we were near the entrance of Lake Town. Bard had given money to a fisherman to hide us with fish. I heard Bilbo saying what Bard was doing whilst he was looking through the peep hole. "He's talking to someone, giving him money and pointing right at us!"

"That blighter! He's selling us out!" said Dwalin.

I rolled my eyes and looked up noticing a crate full of fish. I groaned as the fish had landed on me and the others, leaving a horrible odour behind. I held my breath as long as I could, otherwise I would actually vomit and I didnt want to do that at all.

I heard someone else talking in the barrels and Bard had kicked them to shut them up. "Quiet! We're approaching the tall gates."

We were at the gates now and heard another person. "Hault! Weapon expection! Oh, it's you Bard."

"Morning Percy. No trouble I hope?" said Bard.

Percy chuckled. "No, not at all. It's a good job you have those barrels full of fish. We are going hungry a bit here," he took the parchment from Bard and stamped it, then handed it back. "There you are."

Bard had tried to grab it, but another man took it out of his reach. "Not so fast. It clearly states here, collect empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only they are not empty, are they Bard?" He smirked at Bard.

Bard replied back. "That's none of your business."

"No, it's the Master's business which makes it my business," he picks up a fish. "You're a bargeman, not a fisherman. These fish are illegal, toss them over the side." He ordered the guards and they obliged.

Bard spoke again. "Come on Alfrid, people need to eat. What happens when we get hungry?"

Alfrid replied back. "Not my problem."

Bard gave him a look. "What happens when the rioting starts, hmm? Will it be your problem then?"

Alfrid frowned and ordered the guards again. "Stop! We will find out what you have been up to, Bard. Mark my words we know where you live."

Percy shouted. "Raise the gate!"

Bard started rowing again. "It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

We were at the port near Bard's house. We got out of the barrels and Bard was trying to help us out, but Dwalin's manners were aweful. "Get your hands off me!"

Bard stood next to a neighbour and paid him. "You never seen them because they were never here." The neighbour nodded and walked away.

Bard led us towards his house, but his son Bain ran up to him. "Da, the house it's being watched."

"Change of plan. Go under water and my house is the last house on the left. I will call for you," said Bard.

We nodded and did as we were told and followed orders. Bard and Bain went back to the house whilst looking around before entering through the door. Bard ordered Bain to bring us up. His son nodded and went downstairs and knocked on the wooden wall. Dwalin came up first with venom in his voice. "If you so much speak of this, I'll rip your arms off." Bain reached out to help him, but Dwalin smacked his hand away. "Get off!"

I came up next and accepted Bain's help. "Thank you Bain," I smiled and he returned the gesture.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" asked Sigrid.

"Will they bring us luck?" asked Tilda.

When we all were upstairs and sitting down whilst wrapped up in warm blankets and clean clothes, I stood next to my father, staring out the window to the mountain and a weapon tower that forges a black arrow to kill Smaug. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I whispered with saddness and guilt.

Thorin glanced at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It does, but we are gonna destroy that beast once and for all. We'll have Erebor back, Siri. All we need is hope."

Balin came up to us. "We had a weapon like that once in Dale before the city was destroyed. Girion, Lord of Dale forged the arrows to try and kill Smaug, but he missed the mark. Leaving the city to burn and crumble until it was just a rune."

Bard stepped forward and spoke. "Sounded like you were there."

I spoke up next. "All dwarves know the tale, everyone else does." I walked away and sat next to Kili and Fili.

"We had paid you. Where are the weapons?" asked Thorin.

Bard sighed. "Wait here," he left and went downstairs to grab a long bag of sharp tools from the lake and came back upstairs again.

Thorin, Balin, Kili, Fili and I were talking amonst ourselves. "We need to reach the mountain in time before it's too late," said Balin.

"And if we do not? If we lose the sunlight then it's pointless," whispered Kili.

"And this quest will be all for nothing," added Fili.

We were interrupted by Bard when he placed the tools on the table and unwrapped the packaging. We were all confused and a bit disappointed of what was in front of us.

We picked up each tool and asked Bard what they were. Gloin had to speak to the bowman. "We paid you for weapons. Iron, forge, swords!"

"It's a joke!" Cried Bofur and flung the tool back onto the table and so did everyone else.

"Thorin, we have to do something. We have nothing to defend ourselves with against the dragon," said Balin.

Bard stopped and gazed at Thorin and Balin. "We should leave now."

"You're not going anywhere!" Bard replied whilst putting down a fishing tool. "It's too dangerous to leave in broad daylight. No, you can leave at nightfall." He went outside and leaned on the fence in thought. "Thorin." He widened his eyes, turned and glanced at the mountain. He was interrupted by Bain.

oOo

"Da?"

Bard walked up to his son and whispered. "Don't let them leave," and ran down the stairs and through the village until he came to a shop.

"Oh hello Bard! What are you doing here?" asked the shop owner.

"There was a tapestry! An old one, where's it gone?"

"What tapestry is that?"

"Here! The tapestry of the Durin folk." Bard took out a blue/gold colour tapestry and placed it on the counter and was stunned by seeing Thorin's name on it. He heard some of the town's folk saying something about a prophacy of how the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland on Durin's Day and slay a dragon. "And there will be gold, silver and carved in stone. The King beneath the Mountain will soon behold."

He ran back to his house and entered through the door and stopped short when he noticed the dwarves were gone. Bain tried to speak. "Da, I tried to stop them-"

"How long have they been gone?" Bard interrupted and waited for his son to answer the question. When Bain didn't reply, Bard cursed and went back out again. "I gave you one task to do, Bain!"

oOo

We were at the armoury to pick up some swords and axes to defend ourselves. Half of us were outside whilst the other half were inside. Bilbo, Kili, Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur and I were picking up the weapons. I noticed everyone were handing over the weapons to Kili, who could barely stand or walk and I was concerned and angry with him because he hadn't said anything before we left the house. Thorin looked at Kili and said. "Are you alright?"

Kili nodded and replied back. "I can manage," and limped to the stairs losing his balance and dropped the swords down the stairs causing a racket.

"Kili!" I cried and went to him.

We stopped and heard guards shouting and drawn their swords to our throats. Dori yelled. "Run!" but guards had stopped them as well.

The guards had dragged us to the center of town to meet up with the Master of Lake Town with Alfrid and the town's folk.

**A/N: thats chapter 4 up folks. It took me a couple of days to write this because it is really difficult to think on what to write. but please leave a review and i will update soon. :)**

**~Shelbi**


	5. The Speech

_**The Speech**_

We were dragged and pushed in front of everyone. I was still walking beside Kili and Fili was on the other side of his brother. I was getting pissed off with the guards so I can only do one thing and that's to shout at them and change into my warg form. "Stop shoving us! My cousin is injured, so back off!" When they didn't oblige, I changed. I snarled at them and they backed off with their weapons drawn, about to attack me but I held my ground, baring my teeth at each one of the guards when my father jumped in.

"Stand down! She's my daughter!" Thorin shouted. "Siri, calm down. That's an order."

I gave another snarl, but obliged and changed back into my true form. "Well tell them to stop pushing us around. I'm getting sick and tired of it and Kili's injured so they better back off otherwise I will have no choice, but to kill them."

The crowd gasped in fear and started to back up a bit. I sighed. "That's better! I feel like I'm suffocating around you lot."

Fili smirked and shook his head. "Siri, come and stand over here beside us. Let Uncle deal with this."

I did and said something under my breath. "Wish we were at home."

"What was that?"

"I said I wish we were at home," I said again with a huff and crossed my arms around my chest.

Fili looked confused. "But we are going home."

I glanced at him. "I wasn't talking about Erebor, I meant back at the Blue Mountains. We had a better life there than we did here."

"Siri, we have to get Erebor back and get rid of Smaug once and for all. Uncle's the King under the Mountain. We can't take that legacy away from him."

I didn't know what to think, but I must admit Fili was right. My father was King and we have to take Erebor back, but it's gonna be impossible. Kili is dying and I can't risk his life even more than everyone elses for that matter. If Aunt Dis found out that her sons will pay the price by losing their lives, she'll have no-one and that will drive her mad or even worse. We all made a promise to her. Kili to come back to her with Fili in tow, Fili to protect his brother and me, and Thorin to keep us protected, alive and well. That's the difficult part, we can't make promises that we can't keep, no matter what the consequences are.

"What about Aunt Dis? If she found out that neither of us will survive, what then?" I asked. "We've all made a promise to her, but that's not gonna do any good if we're dead." I looked at Kili, who was very pale. "I mean look at your brother! He's only got a few hours left and nobody will help us."

Fili looked at his brother with concern and worry. I know he doesn't want to lose his baby brother and I don't want to lose my cousin, but we have to help him. If it involves elves.

I glanced at my father, who was still talking to the Master and the town's folk. People cheering of the promise that Thorin had given them. I had to do something. "Father!"

Thorin turned his attention to me. "What's the matter, Siri?"

"We have to help Kili. He can barely stand and he's losing his strength," I replied. Fili and I stood on each side of Kili to keep him up. "If we don't do something now, he'll die."

"What can we do? We have no supplies," asked Thorin.

Seriously? "Are you serious? Your nephew is dying and you ask that stupid question?!" I cried.

"Siri, that's enough."

"No! You don't even care whether either of us dies because you only think about yourself as King under the Mountain! I don't care about Erebor at all because that's how we're so different. I care about my FAMILY and their well being. Not the gold, the Arkenstone or anything that matters." I looked at Fili. "So if you lot excuse us, we have a brother and a cousin to help." We turned and walked away only to be stopped by guards. I cursed and reached for my sword. "Step aside or I will kill you," I threatened. When I looked back at the Master, I added. "If you don't let your guards to step aside, oh so help me God, I will tear their heads off from their bodies."

The Master nodded. "Step aside now and let the girl and her cousins by."

The guards moved away and let us through. I shouted over my shoulder. "And if anyone gets in my way again, you'll be in big trouble."

Fili glanced at me. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was. I have a very bad temper as you had witnessed in my warg form." I looked left and right for any sight of danger. "We have to take him back to the pantry so that he can rest. We'll worry about other things in the morning."

Fili nodded and we took Kili to the pantry so that we could rest and help him in the morning before the others leave for Erebor.

oOo

Thorin was standing in the middle of the crowd, "We are the dwarves of Erebor and we are here to reclaim our homeland. We are here to kill the dragon so that we could have our home back, and I will promise you this. All is share with the wealth of the mountain and have a better life."

The crowd cheered and then stopped when Bard stepped forth. "Death! That's what you'll bring upon us. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"I can promise you that Smaug won't, because we'll kill him first before he comes here and harm you," replied Thorin.

The crowed cheered again, but Bard had to get the crowd's attention. "Everyone! Listen to me! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten for those who died in the fire storm? The King doesn't care about you! He's nothing, but suffering from greed and his own desire!"

"Wise words Bard, but don't forget that it was Lord Girion of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said.

Thorin glanced at Bard as he couldn't believe that Girion was Bard's ancestor. Bard stared at Thorin and said. "You have no right! No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin took a step forward and replied back. "I have the only right." He turned towards the Master and walked up a couple of steps and said. "Do you think the prophacy will be forfilled?"

The Master smirked. "I say unto you. Welcome!" Then the crowed roared to life. Bard turned around and headed straight home. He didn't want to deal with dwarves again. He had enough of them for one day.

**A/N: That's chapter 5 up. I'm already in the works for chapter 6 of where the dwarves cross the lake to Erebor with Bilbo and leaving Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur and Siri behind. So please review about your thoughts and I will update ASAP! **

**~Shelbi**


	6. It's Either Us or Erebor

_**It's Either Us or Erebor**_

It was morning in Lake Town where the crowd were cheering when we were getting ready for going to Erebor. Thorin was handing over weapons to Dwalin and the others, when he stopped his youngest nephew. "Hold on, you're staying."

Kili frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. I cannot risk one sick dwarf to complete this quest."

"No, you can't do that. I'm gonna be there when the door is opened for our all fathers Thorin," Kili replied.

Thorin placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Kili, stay here. Join us when you are healed."

Fili watched his brother walk away and sat on the rock. "Uncle, you braught us on this quest because we are heirs. The tales you told us, you can't take that away from him."

"Fili!" Kili warned.

Fili ignored him. "I will carry him if I must!"

"You will learn what is like to be King. I will not risk this quest for a sick dwarf, especially not my own kin."

Oin walked up to Kili and examined him when Kili shook his head.

Fili glanced at his brother again and made a final decision. He got off of the boat and walked over to his brother, but was stopped by Thorin. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother," Fili replied back with finality.

oOo

I watched Fili talking with my father and walked over to Kili with Oin. I got off the boat as well and said to my father. "I'm gonna stay behind as well. I don't want them to stay unprotected. Since I'm thinking about us and not Erebor."

Thorin nodded and got on the boat. Bilbo had asked him where was Bofur. "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here then we have no choice, but to leave him behind," replied Thorin.

Bofur was still asleep in the pantry, when he woke up to a lot of noise from the crowd, then he noticed the time. "My beard, is that the time?!" He sat up and banged his head off the edge of the table and ran out of the door, pushing through the crowd, but was too late when the company left. He turned and noticed, Fili, Kili, Oin and I sitting down to look after Kili. "Did you's miss the boat as well?"

Kili collapsed against his brother. "Kili? Kili!" shouted Fili.

"We gotta go. Now," I said as I helped Fili carry Kili back to Bard's house with Bofur and Oin in tow.

oOo

Bard arrived at his house, entered through the door and was greeted by his son and his daughters. They were in the middle of doing something when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it and stopped when he saw Bofur, Oin, Fili, Kili and I. "Go away, I had enough of helping you dwarves."

"No wait! Nobody will help us. Kili's sick," Bofur stood aside to let Bard see. "He's very sick."

Bard sighed and invited them in. "Come in, place Kili on the bed."

They did as they were told and placed Kili on the bed gently. Then the works started by Kili screaming in pain. His leg is still infected and we could only use some ingredients. "Bard, have you got Athilas?" I asked.

"Athilas? No, we fed them to the pigs," replied Bard.

"To the pigs?" asked Bofur and Bard nodded. Bofur gave a curt nod and said. "Right, don't move." He clicked his fingers and pointed to Kili before dashing out to get the Athilas from the pigs.

Sigrid, Tilda and Bain were in the corner, panicking on what to do. I walked up to them and gave them some chores. "Sigrid, can you get some warm water please?" Sigrid nodded. I turned to Tilda. "Tilda, sweetie, can you get a towel please?" Tilda nodded and ran off to get a towel. I turned my gaze to Bain. "Would you mind of getting me a needle and some thread?" Bain nodded. "Thank you."

When the kids gave me the stuff that Oin and I needed to clean out Kili's wound. I was a bit restless when Bofur was taking some time of getting the Athilas, it doesn't take this long to get them. Bard had grabbed the arrow and ordered Bain to follow him out, to get to the bow on the weapon tower so that Bard could kill Smaug with it. "Be careful out there, guys. Orcs are roaming around these parts!" I warned them before they left.

Fili looked at me with wide eyes. "How the hell do you know?"

"Because I can smell them, Fee. They're not too far away," I walked back over to Kili's side and cursed. "Where is Bofur? He should be back by now."

Sigrid went outside calling out for her father. "Da? Is that you, da?" When there was nothing, but silence, she sighed and walked back into the house when an orc jumped behind her as she screamed and tried to shut the door. I whipped my head to the intruder.

"Kids get under the table and stay there!" I shouted and quickly shifted into my warg form, charging at the orc at full speed whilst clamping my jaws around its neck and tore it off from its shoulders. More orcs kept on piling in from different locations and one of the orcs had grabbed Kili's ankle as he screamed in pain. I barked and snarled and tore that orc's head off. I heard a sword blade slice into an orc and I turned my head, noticing Tauriel coming in from the door way and Legolas came through the gap from the roof that the orcs had made.

Legolas had used his bow and sword to slaughter each orc, whilst, Fili and I were guarding Kili to protect him from anymore harm. Tauriel aimed one of her daggers at me, but stopped when I quickly transformed back. "Whoa! It's just me!" I shouted with my hands up in a surrender motion. Tauriel lowered her dagger and heard something behind her as she stepped out of the house, but saw Bofur running up the stairs with Athilas in his hand.

"Tauriel, we need to go!" said Legolas.

Kili was on the floor with Oin and Fili beside him. "We are losing him!" said Oin frantically.

I glanced at Tauriel. "Tauriel, please help him!"

Tauriel gazed between Legolas and Kili. She stared at Legolas and was trying to think who to go with and who to stay. "Tauriel," Legolas repeated before he went outside and killed the rest of the orcs. So Tauriel made a decision and stayed behind to help save Kili.

**A/N: that's chapter 6 up folks. I'm in the works of chapter 7 but i'll do that during in between my classes in college tomorrow. Please review and I will update ASAP! :D**

**~Shelbi**


	7. Nearly There

_**Nearly There**_

Thorin and the rest of the company had arrived near the mountain and have been gazing at the city of Dale which have been nothing but a ruin. Bilbo was awed by the city as Balin had explained what had happened with Smaug. He felt sorry for the people who had lost their lives, homes and families. He wouldn't understand if it were happened in the Shire if Smaug had destroyed his home and would be devastated.

"Right, we need to keep going before the sun sets," Thorin had said to the company.

Bilbo glanced towards him. "Aren't we suppose to wait for Gandalf here like he told us to?"

"Do you see him? We don't have time to wait upon the wizard. We are on our own. Let's go!" Thorin replied back and they went searching for the hidden door.

The whole company had searched but to no avail. Bilbo, however, had spotted a set of funny looking stairs. "Over here!"

The company ran over to where Bilbo was and they smiled. "You have keen eyes Master Baggins," replied Thorin as he patted the hobbit on the back.

They all climbed up the steps and walked up towards a rock which where the hidden door and keyhole were. Dwalin searched for the keyhole. "If there's a key, there must be a keyhole," he said.

When Dwalin couldn't find it, Thorin nodded to Nori. "Nori!"

Nori walked over and had a cup in his hand with a spoon in the other, but he couldn't hear as Dwaling was making a wracket. "Be quiet! I can't concentrate whilst your thumping!" Nori exclaimed.

"It's not here!" replied Dwalin.

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered to the other dwarves. They obliged and started trying to hit the rock with their swords and axes. Balin stayed behind because he knew that won't do it.

"Enough! It can't be opened by force!"

Thorin gazed at the horizon as the sun descended behind the mountains and darkness had came. "No!" He stood in front of the others with the map in front of him. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says," he glanced at each saddened faces of his company. "What did we miss? What have we missed, Balin?"

Balin replied back. "We've lost the light. It's too late, there's nothing we can do now."

Everyone in the company started to retreat except for Bilbo. "Where are you going? You can't give up now!" he turned to Thorin who turned and gave the map to him whilst dropping the key behind as well. "Thorin, you can't give up now," he tried to reason with him, but Thorin had ignored him and walked off. Bilbo walked around trying to solve this puzzle. "The last light on Durin's Day, will shine upon the keyhole." He glanced up at the moon and watched as the moodnlight shined on the cold stone and revealed the keyhole. Bilbo blinked and shouted back to the company. "T-THE KEYHOLE! WAIT! IT'S THE LIGHT OF THE MOON! THE LAST MOON OF AUTUMN!" The hobbit searched frantically for the key that Thorin had dropped. "Where's the key? The key was just here-" he kicked the key, but luckily Thorin's boot stopped the key from tumbling over the edge. Bilbo glanced at Thorin as Thorin had knelt down and picked the key up. The company had returned and gazed at the keyhole. Thorin walked up to the hidden door and placed the key in and turned it. He pushed the door open and sighed.

"I know these halls and these walls. Balin!" Thorin turned to his cousin.

"Thorin!" replied Balin with tears of joy in his eyes.

Everyone had entered and looked around also gazing up above the hidden door. Bilbo looked a bit flustered. "What is that?" he asked.

"That is why you are here, Master Baggins." Thorin repied back.

"That is the King's jewel. The Arkenstone," replied Balin.

"The Arkenstone. Huh!" said Bilbo.

"Are you ready for what is about to happen?" asked Thorin.

Bilbo gulped and took a deep breath. Glanced at the many faces around him, staring back. "Yes, I'm ready," he replied back with so much confidence in him, he couldn't understand himself why he has the confidence of doing something bad. Especially when it involves a dragon.

Balin walked over to him. "You'll be fine laddie, although I have to be perfectly honest, I don't know what you will find down there. Oh! Bilbo, if you do cross paths and find the dragon, don't waken it." Balin warned the hobbit and walked out of the door.

Bilbo, again sighed and continued down the hall until he had reached the King's hall with all of the gold scattered everywhere. "Right, this is gonna be difficult as I thought. Arkenstone," he whispered to himself as he also cussed under his breath.

He walked down quietly until he got to the bottom of the steps where the steps and the gold made contact with each other. "Why did I agree to do this again?" Bilbo asked himself. Bilbo walked across the amount of gold in search of the Arkenstone. The hobbit picked up one object then flung it across the room and picked up the other whilst telling it to shut it. Bilbo stopped as he heard coins hit each other. He looked behind him with wide eyes as he could see Smaug's head with his eyes closed. He cussed again and went to hide behind a stone pillar. Smaug woke and and moved more to stretch his limbs. Bilbo was in trouble now.

oOo

Thorin and the rest of the company were waiting outside of the door for Bilbo. They don't know what's happening, when they heard a rumble. "What was that?" asked Dwalin.

Balin replied back. "That, my lad, was the dragon."

The company looked at Balin with wide fearful eyes as they prayed for the hobbit to be alive. Thorin was staring out to the horizon again and Balin walked up to him. "I think we should go in a help the lad out, don't you think?"

"I'm not gonna throw this quest away for just one burglar," replied Thorin.

Balin furrowed his brows in disgust. "Bilbo. His name is Bilbo. You should be grateful that he is risking his life for this Arkenstone, and since there is a sickness that lies upon you like your grandfather."

"I'm not my grandfather!" replied Thorin.

"Well you are not yourself as far as I can tell! The Thorin that I know would not leave the poor hobbit behind and get hurt by that dragon. He would simply go in and help him," said Balin as he continued. "Don't you think that it would be a good idea of clearing your head and help that poor soul who is in danger?"

"Don't tell me what to do! I am your King!" Thorin roared and everyone jumped at his outburst.

"Well that settles it," replied Balin as he walked away from his so-called-king.

**A/N: That's chapter 7 finished. I am so so so sorry about this very late update. I haven't been having a good few months as 3 of my family members had passed away and my cat got put down so I have been very emotional. I will start chapter 8 now and upload that as well. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
